


Detrás de un pergamino

by Araleh_Snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snarry - Fandom
Genre: Cartas, Hogwarts, M/M, Primera vez, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araleh_Snape/pseuds/Araleh_Snape
Summary: Alguien empieza a enviarle a Harry una serie de cartas que consiguen que el joven mago entregue su corazón a aquella persona que va conociendo detrás de un pergamino.Disclaimer: Personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, la historia es mía y espero la disfruten.Snarry
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Primera parte

****

****

**Detrás de un pergamino  
Primera parte**

Aun no lograba evitar sorprenderse por el calor en sus mejillas y el latido acelerado de su corazón cada vez que recibía una carta más de su admirador secreto. Sí. Un chico. Un varón. Un hombre. Alguien del sexo masculino estaba logrando emocionarlo hasta la médula, y ni siquiera sabía su identidad, su imaginación le había puesto infinidad de rostros pero al final terminaban borrándose, su apariencia no importaba demasiado, pero sí quería conocerlo.

Aunque… temía hacerlo.

Era emocionante el misterio que rodeaba a aquella persona, y Harry no sabía si quería terminar con la incertidumbre. Habían transcurrido varios meses y cada mañana al despertar esperaba impaciente recibir alguna carta, entonces quería conocerlo, pero luego venían las dudas, estaba demasiado acostumbrado al desencanto y sería muy desolador no volver a recibir sus misivas.

No le había contado nada ni a Ron ni a Hermione, podía escuchar sus advertencias aún sin haber sido pronunciadas. Puede ser un peligro, alguien intentando engañarte, buscando hacerte daño. O quizá sólo estén burlándose, que sea un juego o una broma. Harry ya había pensado en todas esas posibilidades, pero su corazón le decía que no se trataba de ninguna de ellas. Podía intuir la sinceridad en las palabras plasmadas en esos pergaminos, no creía en la existencia de un humano capaz de decir cosas tan dulces sin sentirlas.

**Seis meses antes…**

  * _“Perdona por entrometerme así en tu vida. No sé cuándo empecé a preocuparme tanto por ti, pero cuando supe de la muerte de tu padrino no pude resistirme a decirte cuánto lo siento.  
Es tan triste saber que nunca podría decírtelo en persona porque sé que no me creerías, y eso me duele. Hoy más que nunca quisiera ser otra persona, alguien que pueda abrazarte y decirte que siempre estaré para ti… porque te quiero”  
_



Esas fueron sus primeras palabras, las que no tomó en importancia ni siquiera por un minuto, dejó el pergamino olvidado en su cajón de la mesita de noche junto a su cama en el dormitorio de Gryffindor. El dolor por la muerte de Sirius no le permitió ver en esa nota algo que no fuera una condolencia más. La gente le decía siempre que lamentaba lo de su padrino, pero a Harry no le gustaba que lo hicieran, no creía que nadie supiera realmente lo que significaba perder la única familia que parecía quererlo.

Luego iniciaron las vacaciones de verano y se olvidó completamente de su enamorado anónimo, fueron dos meses en los que no volvió a recibir ninguna carta. Sin embargo, la primera noche de su regreso a Hogwarts, recibió correspondencia en su dormitorio.

  * _¿Puedes ir al Salón de los Menesteres el sábado a la medianoche? Hice algo para ti.  
_



Ahí fue cuando pensó que alguien lo creía lo suficientemente tonto como para caer en una trampa. Pero también, que era lo suficientemente imprudente y curioso para resistirse. En esa ocasión, volvió a buscar el primer pergamino pero ya no lo encontró, creía haberlo dejado en el cajón pero no apareció. Estuvo tentado a pedir la compañía de Ron, pero no se sentía de humor para escuchar sus advertencias de peligro, mucho menos su risa cuando le dijera que tenía un admirador anónimo.

Harry llegó puntual a la sala de los Menesteres, justo a tiempo para ver una figura desapareciendo por el corredor, dejando la puerta abierta. Sostuvo su varita en la mano, dispuesto a defenderse en caso necesario mientras se adentraba a la misteriosa habitación.

Su rostro se relajó olvidándose de posibles peligros cuando vio en lo que se había convertido aquella sala. Era una habitación decorada muy al estilo Gryffindor. Con cojines escarlata y dorados, una mesa de juegos con cartas y dados, libros de aventuras mágicas. Infinidad de chucherías para divertirse durante un buen rato.

Caminó lentamente por entre los sillones de descanso hasta que, junto a una chimenea, descubrió un álbum con la imagen animaga de los merodeadores. Comprendió entonces que se encontraba en una especie de club que había tenido su padre con sus amigos. Rápidamente se sentó al calor del fuego para hojear el álbum. Le sorprendió que al abrirlo, no encontrara fotografías, sino que una luz se proyectó desde el interior hasta la pared más cercana como si se tratara de una cámara de cine.

El corazón le dio un vuelco de emoción al ver recuerdos de sus padres, de Sirius, de Remus, todo durante su estancia en el colegio. Vio un poco de un partido de Quidditch donde James se coronó como mejor capitán. A Lily aplaudiéndole desde las gradas. Remus y Sirius silbándole emocionados.

También vio a Sirius organizando un torneo de caídas desde la Lechucería, ganaba quien menos fracturas conseguía. Harry sonrió al ver a su madre y Remus reprendiéndolo, pero también sonriendo cuando James mostró bastante habilidad para componer los huesos rotos de sus compañeros.

Al final consiguieron una semana de castigos que cumplieron sin arrepentimiento, las risas bien valieron la pena.

Las horas transcurrieron como agua entre los dedos, Harry regresó a su dormitorio después del amanecer. Hubiera querido llevarse consigo el álbum, pero prefirió dejarlo en ese club, ahora que podía abrirlo cuando quisiera pensaba regresar cuanto antes. Se alegraba de no haber invitado a Ron, prefería mantener aquel lugar como un sitio personal.

Su curiosidad por el autor del pergamino se incrementó, pasó el resto de la semana esperando una nueva carta, y cuando por fin apareció la lechuza que servía de mensajera, la retuvo en el dormitorio hasta que terminó de leer.

  * _Tus ojos brillan un poco más, quiero pensar que mi regalo te ha ayudado en algo.  
No sabes lo que daría por saber que tu corazón empieza a sanar, si estuviera en mis manos, apartaría todo aquello que amenace tu alegría.  
Sueño con cuidarte y protegerte, sé que no lo necesitas, que eres más fuerte que yo y te defiendes como nadie más sabe hacerlo, pero aún así, quisiera un día poder envolverte en mis brazos y hacerte sentir tan amado como yo te amo.  
_



Harry respiró hondo, en ese momento no podía creer demasiado en esas palabras. Una persona no podía amarlo sin conocerlo realmente. Sin embargo, le hubiera gustado que fuera verdad. Tomó un trozo de pergamino donde escribió con rapidez.

  * _¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas de mis padres?... si no respondes con la verdad, no te molestes en escribirme más, no trato con mentirosos.  
_



Harry ató la misiva a la pata de la lechuza ordenándola la llevara con quien la había enviado. Al principio estuvo muy orgulloso de su acción, pero cuando los días pasaron y no hubo más cartas, empezó a arrepentirse de haber sido tan frío. Luego se decía a sí mismo que haber terminado con ese juego era lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.

Sin embargo, se sorprendía mirando ávido a cualquier lechuza que se apareciera cerca de él. Le resultó inevitable desilusionarse cuando la correspondencia del domingo no llevó nada para él. Ni siquiera quiso comer, regresó a su dormitorio con el ánimo por los suelos.

Por varios días se descubrió mirando a su alrededor, intentando descubrir a alguien que pusiera atención en él, pero no notó nada especial. La gente pasaba a su lado sin prestarle especial interés, y aquellos que le saludaban no lucían muy atraídos en mostrarse más que amigables.

Una noche, al volver a su dormitorio, su corazón dio un vuelco al encontrarse con una carta reposando en su almohada. Como pudo, logró tomarla sin que Ron se diera cuenta y fue a encerrarse en el baño para leerla.

  * _Quise dejarte en paz y no puedo, lo siento.  
No ha sido mi intención importunar la memoria de tus padres. Obviamente no estuve ahí, conseguí esas memorias por alguien que sí lo hizo, no me pidas su identidad porque no quiero mentirte. No soy un mentiroso… no, quizá sí lo sea, miento cuando te veo y no corro a tus brazos, miento cuando pasas cerca de mí y tengo que fingir que tu presencia no ilumina mi día, miento cuando me engaño y sueño que un día podrías amarme.  
No me prohíbas que te escriba, sé que nunca pondrías tus ojos en mí, solo soy alguien que quisiera ser el príncipe de tu cuento de hadas.  
_



Fue en ese momento que Harry supo que su admirador secreto era un hombre. Aquello le impactó, no se imaginó nunca que uno de sus compañeros se sintiera atraído por él, y él jamás creyó que aquella información no solamente no le incomodara, sino que le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa.

Desde hacía tiempo notó que algunos chicos lograban ponerlo nervioso pero siempre logró ocultarlo al resto del mundo. No tenía la menor intención de provocar más rumores que le hicieran el centro de atención.

Ahora sí que estaba interesado en el remitente de aquellas cartas y esperó impaciente la siguiente comunicación.

Tres días después, logró atrapar la lechuza que llevó la siguiente carta.

  * _No he podido dejar de pensar en ti ni un momento. ¿Qué sentiste al saber que soy un hombre? No sé si quiero saberlo, sé que no acostumbras juzgar a las personas pero también es imposible evitar preocuparme de si te he ofendido.  
_



¿Ofendido? le alegraba que su enamorado no se hubiese detenido de enviarle esas cartas a pesar de la duda de cómo serían recibidas.

  * _Eres un tramposo, mi príncipe. Dices querer saber lo que siento y me obligas a capturar lechuzas para responderte. Dame un modo de comunicarme contigo y te prometo que esto puede ser una mejor experiencia.  
_



Harry no tuvo que esperar demasiado para recibir una respuesta, al día siguiente ahí estaba la lechuza esperándole en su cama.

  * _¿Príncipe?... eres más encantador de lo que me imaginé.  
Me has hecho muy feliz. Gracias por permitirme ser tu príncipe en estas líneas, es un mundo de ensueño, donde no hay obstáculos para decirte que eres el dueño de mi corazón.  
He ideado un método para que no te conviertas en el acecho de las lechuzas.  
_



Harry notó un pergamino extra con las instrucciones para realizar un hechizo que él no conocía. Al realizarlo sobre la carta ya terminada y dirigida a “Mi príncipe”, ésta desaparecía dentro de un pequeño portal en forma de aro de luz plateada. Eso era magia muy avanzada, así que pudo descansar, por lo menos no se trataba de un niño de primer año.

— Así que mi príncipe es bueno en encantamientos. —susurró Harry maravillado—. Bien, tengo una pista para encontrarte algún día.

Aunque por el momento, a Harry no le importaba seguir desconociendo la identidad de su admirador. Su intercambio de cartas resultó un oasis en su vida y disfrutaba su secreto guardándolo para sí mismo.

Así culminaron esos seis meses desde que recibió la primera carta.

**En la actualidad**

Harry por fin sentía que podía pensar en algo más que en su lucha pendiente contra Voldemort. Casi sin darse cuenta, recibir una carta de su enamorado secreto se convirtió en algo más que un entretenimiento. Su rostro no dejaba de sonreír al leerlas, y su corazón latía emocionado mientras lo hacía. Descubrió con el tiempo que ese chico le agradaba demasiado, empezó a fantasear con él, y sus misivas fueron tornándose menos amistosas y más románticas.

La primera vez que le confesó que había soñado con él, se sintió muy nervioso, no acostumbraba ser tan directo en cuestiones sentimentales, pero su príncipe respondió cálido y comprensivo. Eso lo animó a avanzar en su relación.

  * _¿Estuviste en el partido de Quidditch, mi príncipe? Te prometí que atraparía la snitch para ti y lo cumplí, estaba recordándote cuando la sostuve en mi mano y la levanté al cielo. Un día, cuando sepa quién eres, podré dártela personalmente y quizá hasta me atreva a robarte un beso como te los robo cada noche en mis sueños.  
_



El corazón le latía siempre muy acelerado cuando se imaginaba haciéndolo, moría por tener un contacto físico con aquel chico que le provocaba tantas cosas aún sin haberlo visto nunca.

  * _Te vi desde las gradas, eres impresionante jugando, a pesar de que nunca he sido fanático del Quidditch, contigo es diferente, logras hacer que un juego se convierta en arte.  
Y luces estupendo en tu uniforme.  
Mis besos serían siempre tuyos, nunca robados. Lo confieso, te imaginé corriendo hacia mis brazos, o yo a los tuyos, y sin importarme nada, apoderarme de tu boca hasta dejarte sin aliento.  
_



Harry se sorprendió mordiéndose los labios. A pesar de estar tras el resguardo de las cortinas de su cama, se alegró de haber puesto un hechizo de silencio cuando se escuchó gemir excitado tan sólo con imaginar unir su boca a la de otro hombre.

  * _¿Porqué no lo hiciste?  
Príncipe… quiero que me beses.  
_



En esa ocasión la respuesta demoró más de un par de días. Harry esperó que su príncipe estuviera llenándose de valor para por fin presentarse, pero a la cuarta noche, el conocido portal apareció ante él cuando ya estaba por dormirse. Afortunadamente había tomado la costumbre de dormir con las cortinas de su cama cerradas, así nadie jamás vería la llegada de las cartas.

  * _Sé que no eres mío, sé que si me conocieras no querrías uno de mis besos, que dejaría de ser tu príncipe y me convertiría en tu ogro... pero siempre tuyo, por eso quiero que el cuento continúe mientras pueda.  
Mi corazón me exige que encuentre un modo para estar juntos, pero tengo tanto miedo de perderte antes de tiempo.  
_



Harry suspiró hondo, y se apresuró a responderle de inmediato, no quería que volvieran a pasar días sin tener noticias suyas.

  * _Si me conoces de verdad sabes que hablo en serio. No me importa tu apariencia ni quién seas, me gustas mucho.  
En verdad me gustas, seas como seas… anímate a mostrarte ante mí, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.  
_



Harry no tenía ninguna duda de ello, y quería que su príncipe lo supiera también.

  * _Te gusto por mi anonimato, te gusto por la emoción de la aventura, porque te gusta el misterio y desentrañarlos, pero cuando lo hagas, perderás el interés… y eso no lo soportaría.  
Nunca sabré lo que me animó a escribirte y confesarte lo que siento, pero siempre agradeceré ese momento de debilidad. No quiero perderte, Harry, no quiero que dejes de ilusionarte conmigo.  
Te amo, es muy en serio, eres la persona más importante en mi vida.  
_



Nadie le había dicho algo así, y quizá hubiera mucha gente que le amaba, pero podía sentirlo, su príncipe veía en él mucho más de lo que el resto de las personas. Notaba su sinceridad y le creía, ciegamente le creía.

  * _Si lo que pretendes con tu renuencia a encontrarnos es que aumente mi interés por ti, lo has logrado.  
No dejo de pensarte, te busco en cada rincón. Cada chico que veo en los pasillos me imagino que puedes ser tú y ansío encontrar una señal, una mirada que te delate, pero parece que eres experto en ocultarte… no logro encontrarte, mi príncipe.  
_



A veces se desesperaba tanto que ni atención ponía a sus clases intentando encontrar un modo… debía haber una forma de convencerlo de salir del anonimato.

  * _Quizá es porque soy invisible para ti, quizá es porque soy quien menos quieres que sea… quizá es porque prefieres mirar a otro lado y no hacia mí.  
_



Esa ocasión Harry no respondió de inmediato, se sintió profundamente triste por su príncipe, y culpable por no lograr identificarlo. Esa noche, lloró en silencio humedeciendo su almohada hasta la madrugada.

  * _Tus palabras me hirieron. Perdóname si te he ignorado, perdóname si mi corazón no te presiente… creo que no merezco ser el destinatario de tu afecto.  
_



Pero aunque no lo mereciera, Harry lo atesoraba y no quería renunciar a él.

  * _Ojalá mi afecto hubiera sido razonable y dirigirse hacia quien no estuviera tan fuera de mi alcance, pero es cierto que el corazón no elige, y al final, agradezco que seas tú de quien me he enamorado. No importa si jamás sucede nada entre nosotros, no creo que haya un ser en el mundo que sea capaz de provocar que mi amor nuble mis sentidos.  
Te amo, a pesar de mí mismo.  
_



Harry podía reconocer bien ese sentimiento, se decía a sí mismo que era un error dejarse envolver por un desconocido. Él podía enamorarse de alguien que no decidiera esconderse en las sombras, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, y aunque alguien le ofreciera una solución para retroceder, no la aceptaría.

Ahora más que nunca tenía que hacer algo por conocer a ese chico. Esa noche no durmió intentando encontrar un modo, y por fin se le ocurrió una idea. Ni siquiera esperó a que amaneciera para enviar una carta que pudiera ayudarlo a develar la identidad de su enamorado secreto.

Un par de días después, dieron inicio las vacaciones de Navidad, Harry decidió no aceptar la invitación de Ron para pasarla en su casa, y le costó mucho convencer a su amigo de que él no tenía porqué quedarse a acompañarlo. Finalmente, consiguió que ni Ron ni Hermione permanecieran en el colegio.

La primera mañana de vacaciones, Harry bajó al comedor esperando encontrárselo a solas, así que le sorprendió que hubiesen sido varios alumnos los que se quedaron en el colegio. No creía que su admirador fuese uno de ellos, sería demasiada suerte. Además, tenía dos días que no le escribía, probablemente en esos momentos ya estaba en su hogar.

Cabizbajo, se dirigió a su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor, saludó a varios de sus compañeros que planeaban organizar una fiesta de Navidad en el colegio, pero él no tenía ánimo de integrarse a la plática. Y pronto se dio cuenta que tampoco tenía apetito. Comió solo media tostada antes de que la puerta se abriera y sus ojos se iluminaran de esperanza.

— ¡Remus! —exclamó yendo emocionado al encuentro del mejor amigo de su padre.

— Hola, Harry. —saludó el licántropo con marcado afecto.

— Temía que no hubieras recibido mi carta. Necesito platicar contigo urgentemente.

Remus asintió, pero cuando se giraron para salir del comedor, la figura de Severus Snape ocluyendo la puerta se los impidió. El Profesor de pociones miró a Remus con severa desconfianza, y sobre todo, aversión por su presencia.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Lupin? Los extraños al colegio no tienen permitida la entrada al mismo.

— Buen día también para ti, Severus. —respondió el licántropo sin dejar de sonreírle—. En realidad, el Director está informado de mi presencia, no te preocupes por ello.

— ¿Y a qué has venido? —siguió increpándole mientras miraba de reojo a un ansioso Harry por salir.

— A visitar a Harry, obviamente.

— Los alumnos no pueden recibir visitas, lo sabes bien.

— Como te dije, tengo el permiso del Director.

— El Señor Director salió en un viaje corto y no informó nada al respecto, así que te pido que te retires de inmediato o el Señor Potter se hará merecedor de un castigo.

Harry frunció el ceño, Snape estaba arruinándole los planes y no podía permitirlo.

— ¡Son vacaciones, usted no tiene derecho a hacer eso!

Snape le correspondió enfrentándole la mirada desafiante.

— ¿Quieres ver de lo que soy capaz, Potter?

— ¿Sabe qué? ¡Sí quiero verlo! —respondió altivo—. Expúlseme si cree que debe hacerlo, ya veremos qué explicaciones le da a Dumbledore cuando regrese.

— Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffinfor. —siseó el Profesor consiguiendo un jadeo de asombro por parte de los alumnos del comedor, pero ni Harry ni Snape voltearon hacia ellos, continuaron mirándose directamente a los ojos.

Harry sonrió con malicia, no hubo ruido de cuentas en los relojes, y eso aumentó la ira del Profesor. Seguramente Dumbledore los había manipulado para evitar que bajara puntos a diestra y siniestra durante su ausencia.

— Creo que quedó claro cuanta autoridad tiene ahora, Snape. —se burló Harry—. Con su permiso, Remus y yo tenemos que hablar.

Harry pasó junto a su profesor de pociones sin dejar de sonreírle triunfante. Remus tan solo se encogió de hombros simulando inocencia y fue tras de Harry mientras escuchaba a los alumnos emocionarse por la ausencia de castigos. Una exclamación que no duró mucho tiempo ante la dura mirada de Severus Snape, quizá no podía bajarles puntos ahora, pero él no olvidaba nunca.

Para sorpresa de Remus, Harry no le condujo a la torre de Gryffindor ni a los jardines para conversar. Ascendieron hacia el piso donde estaba la Sala de Menesteres, vio a su joven amigo realizar la tradicional caminata para abrir la puerta. Y al entrar, le sorprendió encontrarse con ese lugar tan especial para él.

Durante unos minutos se permitió admirarlo, y recordar los buenos momentos que vivió ahí con sus amigos.

— Pero… ¿cómo supiste de nuestro club, Harry? ¿te habló Sirius de él en algún momento?

Harry negó, y armándose de valor le explicó a Remus acerca de su admirador secreto. El licántropo le escuchó con profunda seriedad, no estaba muy seguro si debía preocuparse por aquel asunto.

— Yo quería saber si tú mostraste este club a alguien, Remus. —le interrogó Harry ansioso—. Él dice que obtuvo los recuerdos de una persona y por eso pudo visualizar el club.

— Lo siento, Harry, creo que casi me había olvidado de este club, en general lo usamos sólo en días lluviosos o que la nieve impidiera nuestra salida al patio.

— ¿Y alguien más que pudiera hacerlo?

Remus frunció el entrecejo intentando recordar, pero sus memorias solo incluían a los merodeadores y ninguno de ellos podía haber regalado esos recuerdos. De pronto, su mirada se iluminó.

— Ya sé. —dijo triunfante—. El día previo a la graduación hicimos una fiesta aquí, como era nuestro último día, no importaba compartir el secreto, se invitó a muchas personas, Harry.

— ¿Quiénes eran, Remus? ¿Alguno de ellos tiene un hijo en el colegio?

— Lo lamento, Harry, en eso no puedo ayudarte.

— ¿Porqué no? Si no recuerdas con claridad podemos conseguir un pensadero, quizá así podríamos ver bien quienes estuvieron esa noche aquí.

— Eso no ayudaría. Lamentablemente fue una noche previa a luna llena, ya me sentía algo débil y convencí a mis amigos de no suspender la fiesta, pero yo me quedé a descansar en la torre.

La decepción se hizo visible en el rostro de Harry. Se dejó caer sobre un almohadón mirando al techo en silencio. Remus ocupó otro lugar a su lado.

— Debes tener cuidado, Harry, hay gente que podría tenderte una trampa ayudado por tu buena fe.

— Lo he pensado, pero algo me dice que él es diferente.

— Harry…

— No te preocupes por mí, lo más que puede conseguir es romperme el corazón… pero no me matará.

Remus sonrió con tristeza, Harry parecía muy solo y ansioso por encontrar a su persona ideal, no tuvo valor para seguir rompiéndole sus ilusiones. Después de todo, a esa edad, un corazón herido dolía a muerte pero se reponía en cuanto apareciera el amor verdadero.

Al regresar a su dormitorio, Harry se sorprendió al encontrar una carta esperándole sobre la almohada, estaba seguro que su príncipe no se encontraba en el colegio. Aunque también era probable que hubiese enviado la carta desde el exterior. Lo que sea, le alegraba que aún en vacaciones no se olvidaba de él.

  * _Harry… eres realmente muy especial. Te he visto enfrentarte a Snape y mi corazón se hinchó de orgullo, no le permitiste imponerse con su injusticia.  
Te admiro cada día un poco más. Eres el único que puede hablarle así, el único que no baja la mirada ante él. Sigue siendo como eres, sigue impidiendo sus desplantes.  
_



Emocionado, Harry buscó rápidamente un pergamino para responderle.

  * _¡No puede ser! ¡Estabas ahí!  
¿Porqué no me fijé bien? ¿Porqué no memoricé los rostros de todos los que se quedaron en el colegio?  
Por favor, no pienses que soy un arrogante por hablar así a un profesor, pero es que Snape…  
No, mejor no hablar de él.  
Quiero verte, ¿qué necesito hacer para convencerte? Me estás volviendo loco de desesperación.  
  
_



Y no lo decía en broma, sentía que llegaba al límite de su paciencia, la curiosidad no lo dejaba en paz ni un momento.

  * _Pequeño tonto, no merezco tu ansiedad.  
Te prometo que yo lo anhelo más que tú, dame tiempo, ¿me lo concederías?  
_



Harry no sabía si podría esperar mucho tiempo, pero no tenía otro remedio. Sin embargo, ahora tenía una idea. A pesar de que los alumnos que se quedaron eran más que en otros tiempos, ya podía descartar a muchísimos otros. Hizo una lista de todos los Gryffindor de sexto y séptimo año, dudaba mucho que se tratara de un grado inferior.

Logró también una lista de los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff. Sólo de los Slytherin fue imposible, ellos jamás accederían a darle esa clase de información. De todos modos tenía un buen avance.

La mañana de Navidad, se encontró con un regalo extra bajo el árbol. Estaban los obsequios de Ron, Hermione y de todos los Weasley, pero también uno más. Su corazón presintió el remitente así que lo abrió desesperado. Era una bufanda del color de sus ojos, la tela se sentía extremadamente suave y cálida y no dudó en enredarla enseguida en su cuello. Una nota cayó al suelo.

  * _Nunca en mi vida he estado tan nervioso, quiero verte esta noche en la sala de los menesteres, el primer regalo que te di.  
Solo te pido una condición, no enciendas las luces cuando llegues. Si aceptas, usa la bufanda todo el día, si te veo con ella, sabré que podré confiar en ti.  
_



La condición no era mucho de su agrado, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptarla si era necesario para poder conocer a ese chico que le traía de cabeza. Miró el reloj, era hora del desayuno, así que bajó sin demora, si su enamorado estaba ahí quería que lo viera con la bufanda.

Pero en cuanto puso un pie en el vestíbulo, una serie de eventos ocurrieron tan rápido que Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Unos niños de primer año entraron corriendo lanzándose bolas de nieve sin darse cuenta que Severus Snape aparecía del otro extremo del lugar y al intentar esquivar uno de los proyectiles, accidentalmente empujó a otro alumno que se dirigía a las escaleras con un vaso de jugo de calabaza. Harry se vio totalmente empapado sin poder evitarlo.

— ¡Malditos sean todos! —gritó Snape tan enfurecido que logró que cada uno de los alumnos corrieran en todos sentidos, escabulléndose de su ira—. En cuanto pueda volver a reducirles puntos, les aseguro que sus casas ya estarán en ceros.

Bufó contrariado, por lo menos había logrado esquivar el desastre y ahora el vestíbulo por fin se encontraba en paz. Fue entonces que notó a Harry sentado en uno de los escalones, mirando devastado su bufanda arruinada.

— ¿Está bien, Potter? —preguntó luego de mirar a su alrededor asegurándose que no había nadie más.

Harry no respondió, siguió mirando su bufanda en silencio. Snape frunció el ceño, disgustado por la indiferencia de su alumno.

— Debe practicar su agilidad, Potter, si estuviese atento a lo que ocurre a su alrededor, habría podido salir bien librado. En una batalla…

— ¡Cállese! —exclamó irritado—. ¡No intente convertir esto en una lección, es su culpa!

— ¡¿Mi culpa?!

— ¡Usted empujó a Sanders! ¿No se jacta de mantenerse siempre en alerta? Entonces sabía que yo estaba aquí y eso quiere decir que lo hizo a propósito ¡Como usted es tan ágil y domina su entorno a la perfección! —culminó sarcástico.

— No, Potter, no vivo pendiente de usted, pero gracias por el crédito de su desastre, lo acepto y me alegro saber que es capaz de perder los estribos por una tonta bufanda.

Harry no supo porqué no logró controlarse, se puso de pie y empujó a Snape por el pecho. En cuanto lo hizo sabía que se arrepentiría toda su vida. La ira desapareció para dar espacio al asombro. Pero lo más sorprendente es que Snape no aprovechó el momento para responderle la agresión, era su gran oportunidad, nadie le reprocharía, y hasta probablemente ni Dumbledore pudiese argumentar algo en su defensa y se vería obligado a expulsarlo.

Snape solo movió negativamente la cabeza, y sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y se marchó de vuelta al corredor hacia las mazmorras.

Harry sacó el aire de sus pulmones y también volvió sobre sus pasos, no podía andar por el colegio con la ropa sucia.

Al llegar la hora de la cita, se presentó puntual al piso de la sala de los menesteres. Había enviado una nota a su príncipe justificándose por lo de la bufanda, pero no recibió respuesta. De cualquier manera decidió no desanimarse y ahí estaba, esperando que del otro lado de la puerta por fin pudiera conocer a quien se había adueñado de sus pensamientos.

Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse y poder entrar, aunque las rodillas le temblaban como nunca en su vida.

_“Estoy tan nervioso”_ Pensó emocionado. _“No había sentido esto por nada ni nadie”_

Cuando por fin entró, apenas sí podía ver, todo estaba en penumbras, la chimenea había sido encendida pero las llamas fueron modificadas mágicamente para tornarse de un color azul oscuro, de esa manera continuaban prodigando calor pero muy escasa luz. Sufrió un pequeño sobresalto al sentir que alguien se había aproximado por atrás, y suavemente le quitó los anteojos dejándolo sin la escasa visión que tenía.

— Viniste. —susurró el chico a sus espaldas.

Harry se estremeció. Esa voz. Estaba seguro que había escuchado esa voz en algún lugar, pero no logró identificarla.

— Sigues siendo un tramposo… creí que podría conocerte.

— Lo mejor es seguir así, por favor, confía en mí.

Harry asintió, y nuevamente el corazón le retumbó cuando una mano tomó la suya provocándole que su piel se sintiera electrificada, pero de una manera muy placentera. Dejó que su admirador le condujera hacia la chimenea y se sentaron bastante juntos sobre los almohadones del suelo.

A pesar de que apenas podía ver siluetas y formas borrosas. Harry notó que el chico era más alto que él, delgado pero fuerte, y seguramente de su misma edad. No pudo evitar llevar sus manos hacia su rostro en un intento de reconocerlo, pero nunca fue muy hábil en ese sentido, sin embargo, parecía ser agradable. Tenía el cabello largo, hasta los hombros, y eso lo hizo sonreír, se sentía suave y fresco, como si no tuviera mucho tiempo de haberse duchado.

— ¿Vas a decirme tu nombre?

— Me gusta que me digas “Príncipe”

— Tengo la impresión de que te conozco. —sonrió Harry acercándose más, su aroma era muy familiar.

— Claro que me conoces, vivimos en el mismo colegio, y te aseguro que más de una vez hemos estado cerca el uno del otro.

— Hice una lista de todos los alumnos que se quedaron, hay dos o tres con el cabello como el tuyo.

— ¿Porqué no cesas de intentar reconocerme? Tenía muchas ganas de estar a solas contigo para…

— ¿Para qué? —cuestionó Harry sugestivamente, estaba nervioso pero se notaba que su acompañante también se sentía igual.

Harry sintió como su príncipe aproximó su rostro al suyo. Sabía que lo besaría y lo ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas, ayudó acortando la distancia y pronto unieron sus labios en un beso.

En ese momento, Harry supo que cualquier emoción que le provocara el contacto con otra persona se quedaba corto con la avalancha de placer que golpeó su cuerpo con esa suave caricia. La oscuridad le ayudó a desinhibirse y fue buscando más succión, gimió extasiado con el sabor de esa boca, y el roce de los dedos de su príncipe sujetándole delicadamente por la nuca.

Era apenas su primer beso, pero parecía que no habría más, se negaron a romper el contacto por largo tiempo. Dejaron que sus lenguas se enredaran, que sus alientos se amalgamaran, mezclaron sus humedades sin reparo. No tenían prisa por separarse, sus bocas parecían hechas para besarse hasta la eternidad.

Cuando finalmente decidieron darle un descanso a sus hinchados labios, se dieron cuenta que habían terminado recostados sobre los cojines. Harry adoró sentirse aprisionado por otro hombre. Le miró a los ojos, pensó que era negros como la noche, pero no podía asegurarlo, las penumbras eran demasiado intensas. Tan intensa como la erección que ya tenía.

Para su asombro, no se avergonzó por eso, le pareció totalmente natural. Sus caderas se movieron solas y jadeó complacido al ver que no era el único con tan agradable problema.

Sin embargo, la reacción del príncipe le desconcertó. Rodó para separarse aunque permaneció recostado a su lado, sujetándole de la mano.

— Harry, te amo… y nunca imaginé que podía ser tan feliz, pero es demasiado pronto para hacer algo más.

Harry asintió. Sería una locura tener sexo en la primera cita y con alguien a quien prácticamente recién conocía. No obstante, si su príncipe hubiera querido, estaba seguro que nada le habría importado y aquella noche hubiese perdido su virginidad. Y nunca se habría arrepentido. No tenía ninguna duda.

— Siento no haber usado la bufanda. —se disculpó en un intento de cambiar de tema y que sus pantalones dejaran de apretarlo tanto.

— Supe lo de Snape, los gritos de oían hasta el comedor. ¿Tanto le odias?

Harry tuvo la impresión de que había un tono de desilusión en la pregunta, sin embargo la desechó, no había alumno capaz de sentir simpatía por el profesor de pociones.

— No es que lo odie, pero consigue irritarme con mucha facilidad. Además, arruinó la bufanda.

— Tal vez realmente no lo hizo a propósito.

— No importa, y no quiero hablar de él.

— De acuerdo, como digas.

— Además, sí creo que lo hizo a propósito, se la pasa haciéndome la vida imposible.

— ¿Eso hace?

— Sí, creo que él sí me odia a mí. Me odió desde el primer momento en que puse un pie en el colegio, es una estupidez porque mi padre… bueno, prefiero no mencionarlo, no tiene caso. El hecho es que me he rendido con Snape, no creo que jamás lleguemos a tener ni siquiera una relación de tolerancia. Y ahora, bueno, me sacó de mis casillas, lo más probable es que esté planeando cómo expulsarme. No dudo ni un poco que eso le haría el hombre más feliz del planeta… Sí, sería feliz.

Harry suspiró alicaído, sus problemas con Snape le desgastaban emocionalmente.

— No sabía que te hacía sentir así. —musitó el príncipe.

— Estoy acostumbrado, no te preocupes. —aseguró intentando recuperar la sonrisa—. Mejor dime algo más de ti, tú me interesas más que Snape.

El chico se incorporó perdiendo su mirada en las llamas azuladas. Harry fue a sentarse a su lado, se sintió con la confianza de abrazarlo. Eso le gustó. Sentía que lo conocía desde siempre. No sabía ni su nombre ni su total apariencia, pero curiosamente, podía confiar en él con los ojos cerrados.

— No creo que haya nada interesante qué decir de mí.

— Me interesa todo de ti, desde cuál es tu golosina favorita de Honeydukes hasta cómo es que sabes tantos hechizos de magia avanzada.

— Me gusta aprender. —respondió sonriente—. El nivel de mi magia es muy buena, quizá superior al promedio. Claro, no tanta como la tuya. Pero mi mayor ayuda es que investigo más allá de lo que se me pone enfrente.

— Ouch, eso dolió. —dijo divertido—. A mí me cuesta trabajo hacer algo más que los deberes.

— ¡Vaya que lo sé!

— ¿En serio? —cuestionó intrigado.

— No sería un buen admirador si no te acosara un poco ¿no crees?

— Me sorprende que no me moleste. Al contrario, me excita.

Harry se inclinó para mordisquear la oreja de su admirador consiguiendo arrancar un quejido de placer. Nunca se imaginó en un plan de intentar seducir a nadie, pero al lado de su príncipe se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa. No tardaron mucho en volver a olvidarse de platicar y dedicar el tiempo en besarse lentamente y sin prisa.

Al día siguiente, Harry recibió una carta donde decía:

  * _Mis favoritos son los calderos de chocolate.  
_



Sonrió complacido, ya eran sus favoritos también.

El resto de las vacaciones las pasaron juntos cada noche. Harry sentía que estaba acostumbrándose demasiado a esas horas al lado de su príncipe. Disfrutaba conversar con él casi tanto como besarlo hasta casi el punto sin retorno. Le gustaba ver que al príncipe le costaba un poco más el poder detenerse a tiempo, no tenía duda de que llegaría un día en que su relación sería tan sólida como para no pusiera más pretextos al negarse a revelar su identidad.

Harry estuvo observando a sus compañeros. No había nadie que correspondiera fielmente a las características físicas que poco a poco iba descubriendo de su príncipe, y eso lo llevó a una conclusión.

— Estás usando un hechizo de glamour ¿verdad? —preguntó sin molestarse mientras jugaban un partido de ajedrez, a Harry no le importaba perder, estaba aprendiendo más del juego que con Ron.

El príncipe guardó silencio mirando las piezas a las que había colocado un discreto hechizo de luminiscencia para poder jugar en la oscuridad.

— Así que lo has adivinado.

— Los chicos con el cabello como el tuyo no tienen tu estatura, ni tu voz… fue inevitable saber que otra vez mi príncipe usaba una treta. Pero lo entiendo, no te preocupes, no estoy enfadado.

— ¿Y porqué no lo estás? —preguntó moviendo su torre.

— Porque quiero que te des cuenta que no me importa tu apariencia para nada. Lo que no sé es porqué entonces continuamos en la oscuridad si no veré tu verdadero rostro a la luz.

— Lo verías, Harry. Es difícil de explicar pero quizá algún día pueda confesarte la verdad… cuando tenga el valor de saber que te perderé para siempre.

Harry bufó restándole importancia. Ya había pensado en todos los estudiantes del colegio, y a menos que se tratara de un mortífago, nada le haría dudar de quedarse con su príncipe. Pero ese no era el caso, estaba seguro de ello.

Cuando las clases reiniciaron, tuvieron que renunciar a verse todos los días, pero cada viernes pasaban la noche juntos, disfrutando de su compañía y de los juegos que los merodeadores habían olvidado ahí.

Ahora tenía un motivo más para detestar haber sido marcado como el Elegido. Tanto Ron como Hermione, e incluso Dumbledore, le ponían ejercicios demasiado agotadores, casi no tenía tiempo para nada. Hubo un par de veces en que se quedó dormido en brazos de su príncipe sin haber tenido oportunidad de disfrutar de su compañía.

Lo peor es que incluso él llegó a insistirle en que no debía descuidar su entrenamiento. El colmo fue cuando se propuso ayudarle a estudiar.

— ¿Es que no te das cuenta, mi príncipe? Tú eres mi oasis, eres mi salvación para no volverme loco. A tu lado me siento normal, no soy un niño marcado para luchar por el mundo, sólo soy un chico que se divierte y es feliz cuando está contigo.

— Harry, es que me muero si algo llega a pasarte, nunca me perdonaría si por mi culpa te estás distrayendo.

— No, no es así. Al contrario, tú me das fuerza y un motivo para salir ganador.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, y lo mejor que puedes hacer por mí es prometerme que si logro vencer a Voldemort, me dirás quién eres. ¿Me lo prometes?

El Príncipe dudó unos pocos segundos, pero luego asintió. Abrazó a Harry con fuerza, no sabía si estaría vivo para poder cumplir esa promesa, pero si lo estaba lo haría. Después de todo, para entonces ya no habría motivo de seguir guardando el secreto, aunque eso significara que el sueño terminara.

La promesa del príncipe incentivó mucho a Harry. Dejó de quejarse del cansancio, entrenaba con todas sus fuerzas, estudiaba incluso mientras comía, y no había momento en que no se le viera con un libro o practicando movimientos con su varita.

Llegó el momento en que incluso Hermione le recomendó ampliar sus periodos de descanso, pero Harry se rehusó determinantemente, tenía prisa por aprender y por ser lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Voldemort. Tenía prisa por poder ser libre para su príncipe.

Solamente los viernes por la noche se olvidaba completamente de sus entrenamientos, pasaba las horas con su príncipe en aquel club que le proporcionaba los momentos más felices que había tenido en su vida. Podía reír, jugar, desahogarse de sus temores, olvidarse que tenía una espada blandiendo sobre su cabeza, y ser solamente un joven de dieciséis años con un novio que besaba delicioso.

Una tarde de viernes, Harry se refugió en la cabaña de Hagrid para terminar de practicar un hechizo especialmente complicado. El guardabosque lo dejó solo para irse a realizar sus tareas mientras su joven amigo obtenía la paz y tranquilidad necesaria para cumplir su propósito. Harry tenía apuro por éxito, se había prometido que esa noche llegaría a su cita presumiendo que ya sabía hacer un encantamiento defensivo de ignición sin usar su varita.

Quería que su príncipe se sintiera orgulloso de él. Aunque no pudiera ver su rostro en la oscuridad presentiría su sonrisa, y seguramente le abrazaría y besaría para demostrarle su felicidad por él.

Aún tenía tiempo antes de ir a arreglarse para su cita cuando por fin logró realizar la invocación de llamas que podía controlar sin dañar la cabaña de Hagrid, y que durante una batalla podría poner a sus enemigos a distancia. Respiró profundo y complacido.

Fue hacia la ventana con un trozo de pergamino. Disfrutó del aire fresco del atardecer, el sol estaba por ocultarse tras de las montañas.

  * _Muero por verte esta noche, mi príncipe, he tenido avances maravillosos en mi entrenamiento y quiero contarte. Tal vez incluso puedas enseñarme tu hechizo de las llamas sin luz que usas en la chimenea.  
_



Harry invocó el encantamiento que abría el pequeño portal por el cual se iría su carta. Luego se recargó en el alfeizar sonriendo a la nada, feliz de tener a alguien como su príncipe en su vida. Pero su sonrisa se borró casi de inmediato.

Por la pendiente que conducía a la salida del colegio, vio a Snape bajando apresurado. Y entonces sucedió, vio el pequeño portal apareciendo frente a su profesor y dejando caer la carta sobre sus manos antes de desaparecer.

Snape abrió el pergamino, disminuyó su velocidad para leerlo, y con prisa, usó su varita para escribir al reverso sin uso de una pluma. Luego lo envió de regreso y continuó su marcha hasta lograr salir del colegio y desaparecer. Un nuevo portal se abrió ante un estupefacto Harry, apenas sí pudo coordinar sus movimientos para sostener el pergamino.

El mismo pergamino que él había enviado a su príncipe.

  * _Hoy no podremos vernos, mi Harry. Quisiera estar contigo más que en ningún otro lado, pero no puedo. Es importante que no me respondas, te veré pronto. Sigue entrenando. Te amo.  
_



Harry retrocedió asustado, tropezó con la mesa y la repisa haciendo que las cosas cayeran estrellándose en el suelo. Solo la pared contraria logró detenerlo. Su mente le abrumaba ante la insólita verdad apareciendo frente a sus ojos.

¡Snape era su príncipe!

Notas finales:

Esta historia la tenía preparada para subirla en Navidad pero por esos días me quedé sin internet así que creo que hoy es una buena fecha para regalárselas a mis amigos y amigas de slash   
Espero les esté gustando  
La próxima semana viene la conclusión.  
Los espero!


	2. Segunda parte

**Detrás de un pergamino  
Segunda parte**

Respiraba agitado, resistiéndose a aceptar lo que había visto con sus propios ojos. Su mirada de terror se mantuvo fija en el vacío mientras gruesas gotas de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

— No, no, no, no…. Eso no puede ser. —jadeó abrumado—. Mi príncipe es… ¡NO!

No podía ni decirlo, pero no había ninguna duda. Todo cobró sentido en su mente. La voz, era de Snape, no el Snape que él conocía ahora, pero que conoció alguna vez en el Pensadero durante sus frustradas clases de oclumancia.

Era aquel chico alto y delgado, de largos cabellos. Ahora entendía el porqué sabía tanto de magia avanzada, ahora entendía porqué se negaba a mostrarse ante él. Comprendió cómo consiguió todos esos recuerdos de los merodeadores, seguramente a Snape no le sería difícil robárselos a uno de ellos: Pettigrew.

Ahora entendía todo.

Salió corriendo de la cabaña, fue hacia el bosque prohibido, no tenía ánimo de ver a nadie, sólo quería desaparecer. Se detuvo en un sitio alejado, un risco en lo alto de la montaña.

¿Porqué Snape le había hecho eso? ¿Era una treta? ¿Un juego cruel?

Creía haber encontrado a alguien que le amaba sinceramente, pero Snape lo odiaba. Ahora sabía qué tanto lo odiaba. Lo odiaba al punto de querer destrozarle también el corazón, no solamente su vida escolar. Snape lo odiaba de una forma inhumana.

Lloró y gritó de rabia y dolor. ¿Porqué no se había dado cuenta que sólo se burlaban de él? Aún tenía el pergamino en sus manos, completamente arrugado por la fuerza de la desilusión. Lo miró a través de sus lágrimas, lo vio encenderse hasta convertirse en cenizas sin usar su varita ni verbalizar ni una palabra, su primera víctima de aquel nuevo encantamiento.

La noche había caído finalmente y la lluvia se unió a sus lágrimas humedeciendo su piel. Pero no importó, se quedó ahí, sentado en la hierba, sintiéndose destrozado hasta la última fibra de su ser.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, a merced de la tormenta, esperando que un rayo diera fin a su tristeza. Sentía que ya nada tenía sentido en su vida. Sí, sabía que enamorarse de alguien que ocultaba su identidad era un riesgo, que podían destrozarle el corazón, pero nunca se imaginó que doliera tanto.

Era algo más que dolor, era una sensación de vacío y desesperanza. Era una doble desilusión, tanto por el príncipe como por Snape. A ninguno lo creyó capaz de semejante bajeza, y sin embargo, quizá era por Snape por quien más dolía el engaño. Lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, y si alguna vez lo creyó capaz de querer matarlo, nunca lo imaginó destrozándole el alma.

Vio una luz en la distancia. ¿Ya era hora de amanecer? No sabía, tampoco le interesaba. Las nubes se habían despejado pero el cielo continuaba oscuro. Aquella luz parecía acercarse hacia el colegio. Entornó los ojos cuando notó que no era el alba acercándose, comprendió entonces de lo que se trataba. Era su destino llegando en el momento menos adecuado.

Por un segundo pensó en quedarse ahí, ¿qué caso tenía bajar a luchar? ¿luchar por qué o para qué? ¿Sería ese el propósito de Snape? ¿Dejarlo sin fuerza para darle la victoria a su señor Tenebroso? Pues había ganado, que Voldemort se quedara con todo, que lo buscara hasta ese risco y lo matara, no pensaba levantar un dedo para impedirlo.

Pero de pronto, la imagen de Ron, la de Hermione, la de Fred y George, la de muchas personas que amaba surgieron en su mente. Se levantó con fuerza, limpiándose las últimas lágrimas que pensaba derramar por su príncipe. Si él estaba con el corazón destrozado, no pensaba permitir que nadie dañara a sus amigos.

Bajó corriendo hasta llegar al bosque y luego dirigirse hacia el colegio, no podía sentir cansancio a pesar de haber estado horas en la lluvia esperando morir. Tenía que avisar del inminente ataque. Vio a Dumbledore bajar por la escalinata del colegio, no iba solo, los profesores estaban a su lado, incluyendo a Snape.

Harry no supo qué sentir al verlo. Quería correr hacia él ¿pero a qué? ¿golpearlo?... ¿besarlo? Prefirió no detenerse a meditarlo, se obligó a girar su mirada dirigiéndose hacia el Director.

— Viene Voldemort, nos atacan. —informó jadeante por la carrera.

— Lo sabemos, Harry. —dijo el anciano con un ceño de preocupación—. ¿Estás listo?

Harry asintió con firmeza. Vio que en lobby ya se estaban organizando los alumnos de grados superiores, mientras que los más pequeños seguramente ya se encontraban refugiados.

_“Bien, por lo menos no tengo que preocuparme por mi príncipe”_ Pensó con amargura. Pero enseguida desechó el pensamiento, debía concentrarse, aunque no sería muy fácil, lo supo cuando Snape pasó a su lado y pudo identificar nuevamente aquel aroma que tanto le gustaba. ¿Porqué no se dio cuenta antes?

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de continuar lamentándose. Buscó entre los alumnos hasta localizar a Ron y Hermione juntos y dispuestos a pelear con todas sus fuerzas. Respiró hondo y se alejó reuniéndose con Dumbledore y su comitiva, esperaba que sus amigos no tuvieran que llegar a las primeras líneas de batalla.

Dumbledore les condujo hasta los límites de Hogwarts, ahí fueron separándose, cada profesor sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y mientras se apostaban en sus lugares, iban reforzando las defensas. Fue inevitable que Harry no siguiera a Snape con la mirada, creía que él estaría cerca de Dumbledore, ya sea para ayudarlo o traicionarlo. Pero no fue así, se odió por perderlo de vista y porque eso le importó demasiado.

Dumbledore guío a Harry hasta un sitio que consideró estratégico, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, desde ahí podían ver el ejército de criaturas monstruosas intentando romper las barreras del colegio. Muy cerca, tanto profesores como integrantes de la Orden del Fénix luchaban por retrasar lo inminente.

— Nosotros nos encargaremos de los aliados de Voldemort, Harry, limpiaremos tu camino para que puedas llegar a él y cumplas tu destino. No nos falles, pequeño, todas nuestras esperanzas están puestas en ti.

— Sin presión, ¿eh? —bromeó Harry algo nervioso.

Dumbledore se permitió sonreír brevemente antes de ir a reunirse en la batalla. Apenas iba a medio camino cuando un estruendo resonó en el cielo, las barreras habían caído finalmente.

Una horda de gigantes, acromántulas, hombres lobo y mortífagos invadieron los terrenos del castillo. Harry jadeó alarmado, vio a los alumnos reunirse a la feroz batalla, entre ellos a Ron y Hermione. Simplemente no pudo mantenerse a resguardo mientras los demás arriesgaban su vida y salió corriendo.

Sin embargo, no pudo llegar muy lejos. Una bruja que odiaba particularmente le cerró el paso. Sintió el odio bullir dolorosamente en el estómago, ella había matado a Sirius.

— ¿Creíste que podías esconderte, muchachito? —gruñó Bellatrix lanzado un hechizo que empujó a Harry contra unas rocas.

Casi temió que la espalda se le hubiera roto, no podía pararse a pelear, y su varita había caído lejos. El dolor era tan intenso que apenas sí podía ver, mucho menos concentrarse en usar magia sin palabras. No podía creer que hubiese durado tan poco en la pelea.

De pronto, un rayo rojo se interpuso entre él y la mortífago. Bellatrix trastabilló pero logró recomponerse a tiempo para enfrentarse a otro oponente.

— Eres un insolente, Snape. —escupió Bellatrix con odio—. Mi Señor estará muy complacido de matarte, eres casi tan prioridad como este niño imbécil, nunca va a perdonarte ser un traidor.

— No me importa que me mate, pero ni él ni tú van a ponerle un dedo encima a Harry mientras yo viva.

— Eso no será ningún inconveniente ¡Avada Kedavra!

Harry sintió que el corazón se le contraía dolorosamente, Bellatrix era una hechicera poderosa, y Snape estaba en grave peligro. Contuvo la respiración hasta que por fin pudo enfocar un poco. Snape había logrado evitar la maldición mortal y ahora se enfrascaba en una cruenta lucha contra su enemiga.

A través de su vista nublada por el dolor, notó cómo iba alejándola de él, y de esa forma sacarlo del peligro en que se encontraba para que pudiera recuperarse del golpe. Se quedó absorto observando la manera de moverse de Snape, era hábil y más poderoso de lo que se imaginaba, la bruja mala retrocedía sin poder evitarlo, pero eso la hacía enfurecer cada vez más.

El profesor logró aprovechar un pequeño descuido de Bellatrix al tropezar con una piedra. Entonces lanzó el Avada que finalmente dejó a la hechicera tendida sobre el campo de calabazas de Hagrid.

Snape no se tomó un momento ni para descansar, corrió hacia donde estaba Harry aún tendido en el suelo y sacó un par de viales del interior de su capa.

— Bébelos, te recuperarás de inmediato.

No supo porqué, pero Harry obedeció e ingirió las pociones hasta la última gota. No debía confiar en Snape, él le había mentido, seguía mintiéndole, pero no pudo negarse a lo que le pedía. Por lo menos no era un traidor, y eso, era un enorme peso que se desintegró de su corazón. Enseguida sintió sus músculos y huesos reponiéndose, el dolor desaparecía con rapidez.

— Tú puedes hacerlo, Har… Potter.

Harry asintió, miró los ojos negros sintiendo que podía ver a su príncipe ahí dentro. Pero cuando iba a decir algo, Snape se puso en pie y se marchó a continuar con su labor. Harry respiró hondo nuevamente, Snape le había salvado la vida y eso tenía que significar algo ¿en verdad lo odiaba?

No. Snape no quería dañarlo.

Volvió a esforzarse en no perder la concentración. Logró ponerse en pie ya sin ningún tipo de dolor y corrió a integrarse en la batalla. Consiguió derribar un gigante y deshacerse de una manada de arañas gigantes mediante el nuevo truco aprendido ese día y con el que logró salvar a sus mejores amigos de una emboscada. Especialmente Ron le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento, jamás se acostumbraría a esas horrendas arañas.

Harry sonrió al ver que sus dos amigos retomaban la pelea, juntos, siempre salvaguardándose las espaldas y supo que estarían a salvo mientras lo hicieran así. Eran una gran pareja, un día se darían cuenta de ello.

Escuchó que Voldemort aguardaba en el bosque esperando su gran entrada. Fue hacia allá lo más discretamente posible, ocultándose de cualquiera que pudiera impedirle avanzar. Por fin llegó a un pequeño claro, donde el mago tenebroso se mantenía a resguardo, pero, a pesar de que la batalla aún no tenía un ganador, Voldemort lucía especialmente furioso. Acaba de enterarse de la muerte de Bellatrix en manos de Snape.

— ¡¿Dónde está ese traidor?! —gritó desquitándose con uno de los encapuchados que se retorcía en el suelo por un cruciatus—. ¡Snape pagará caro su traición! ¡Avisó del ataque y gracias a eso aún no tengo Hogwarts en mi poder! ¡Lo quiero postrado a mis pies, rogando por su vida!

Un mortífago hizo su aparición, Harry lo vio arrodillarse hacia Voldemort, algunos mechones rubios sobresalían bajo su capucha.

— Lo he encontrado, Mi Lord. —informó zalamero—. Ha matado también a Greyback y a los Carrow.

Voldemort gruñó contrariado, sus mejores y más crueles mortífagos habían caído.

— ¿Dónde está? —quiso saber, ansiaba darle fin al traidor.

— Lo llevaré, Mi Lord. —respondió el hombre enmascarado—. Hubiera podido matarlo yo pero sabía que el honor es suyo.

— ¡Calla ya y vamos!

Harry contuvo el aliento al ver a Voldemort y Malfoy desaparecer. Habría creído que el mago oscuro pediría que Snape le fuera llevado a su presencia, pero quizá estaba demasiado ansioso para tomar venganza por su propia mano que no se arriesgó a que pudiese escapar.

— No, no, no puede ser. —susurró preocupado—. ¿A dónde fueron? ¿Dónde estás, Snape?

No tenía idea de a dónde ir para ayudarlo. Si no hacía algo, Voldemort le mataría sin piedad.

— ¡Concéntrate! —se ordenó ansioso, esperando recordar cuál sería la posición de Snape en la batalla.

Pero era imposible saberlo. Pensó en salir corriendo en busca de Dumbledore, él tenía que saber dónde encontrarlo, pero quizá para entonces ya sería demasiado tarde. Fue en ese momento que su cerebro se iluminó.

Buscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar un trozo de pergamino y usó su varita a modo de lapicera, tal como vio que había hecho Snape unas horas antes al responderle.

  * _¿Dónde estás, mi príncipe?  
_



Invocó el pequeño portal pero no soltó el pergamino. Volvió a concentrarse como nunca en su vida, señaló el portal con su varita hasta tocarlo y realizando círculos cada vez más grandes logró aumentarlo de tamaño hasta creer que podía caber en él.

No sabía si funcionaría, o si se desintegraría en el intento, pero no pensaba detenerse a estudiar en todas las posibilidades por ocurrir en un hechizo que jamás había realizado. Cerró los ojos y se lanzó con fé por el portal. Lo siguiente que supo es que cayó junto a un desmayado Severus Snape. Reconoció de inmediato el lugar, era atrás de los invernaderos. Nadie más podía verlos.

Muy cerca, Voldemort y Lucius jadearon sorprendidos por la abrupta aparición del chico. A sus pies estaba Nagini decapitada, seguramente la última acción del profesor antes de la llegada de Voldemort. Harry se tomó un momento para verificar que Snape siguiera con vida. Su respiración era muy débil, pero ahí estaba. Había llegado a tiempo.

Claro, siempre y cuando no terminara muerto él también.

— Creo que la suerte me sonríe. —dijo Voldemort ante la aparición de Harry—. Gracias por venir a morir, Potter.

Harry le apuntó con la varita, justo a tiempo para evitar un hechizo de Lucius, y respondió desarmándole con un Expelliarmus y casi enseguida lanzar al rubio contra la pared, el golpe en la cabeza le dejó fuera de combate de inmediato. Voldemort sólo arqueó los ojos, no le preocupaba nada la suerte de su mortífago.

— Bien, es nuestro turno. —siseó caminando hacia Harry—. Nunca pensé que esto fuera tan fácil, hasta resulta decepcionante.

El joven Gryffindor no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado concentrándose en realizar un encantamiento de protección sobre Snape sin decir ni una palabra, ni descuidar su varita, siguió apuntando a Voldemort mientras conseguía poner a salvo al profesor.

_“No”_ Se corrigió mentalmente. _“No solo a mi profesor. A mi príncipe”_

Con solo pensarlo se sintió mejor. Aún no estaba seguro de cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Snape, pero no tenía duda de sus propios sentimientos.

Se sorprendió al verse desviar un cruciatus sin la menor dificultad, las lecciones estaban dando fruto. Se vio peleando con Voldemort sin sentirse un estudiante, era un mago fuerte y poderoso y pronto se lo hizo saber al brujo oscuro.

La fuerza de Harry irritó más a Voldemort, no se esperaba tener una respuesta tan aguerrida. Fue aumentando la peligrosidad de sus hechizos pero Harry siempre tenía un modo de anulárselos hasta que su paciencia llegó al límite. Harry pudo ver en los ojos de su enemigo que había llegado el momento.

Voldemort lanzó el Avada en el que reunió todo el odio que sentía por Harry, pero el rayo de la varita del joven mago chocó con el del tenebroso provocando una fuerte explosión. La onda expansiva los arrojó a ambos a extremos opuestos. Harry cayó sobre unos matorrales mientras que Voldemort rompió los vidrios del invernadero.

Usando la fuerza que le quedaba, Harry se puso de pie, tenía que reponerse para el siguiente ataque, pero ya no hubo más. Voldemort no se movía. Con mucho cuidado Harry fue acercándose hasta que comprobó que el mago tenebroso yacía sin vida entre los escombros, con vidrios incrustados en su piel y una gruesa viga atravesándole el pecho, prácticamente desintegrándole el corazón.

No era una imagen agradable. Harry prefirió mirar a otro lado, donde Snape seguía inconsciente, pero a salvo. Lucius despertó en ese momento, y al ver a su amo retrocedió espantado. Harry no intentó detenerlo, era mejor que se corriera la voz de la muerte de Voldemort, esa guerra había llegado a su fin.

Unas horas más tarde, Harry ya se había asegurado que Ron y Hermione estuviesen bien, y Snape a salvo en la enfermería. Dumbledore le dio oportunidad de ir a descansar, él se encargaría de los prisioneros, y el resto de los profesores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix y Aurores revisarían a los alumnos y harían las reparaciones necesarias en el castillo.

Decidió tomarse un baño, curar sus heridas. Le asombró que eran mínimas, seguramente un efecto de las pociones que Snape le diera. Suspiró profundamente, si Snape hubiera usado esas pociones para él, no estaría en la enfermería en esos momentos. Pero prefirió dárselas y salvarlo, y algo le decía que la razón no era por ser el héroe mágico, se las dio porque prefería salvarlo a él que a sí mismo.

Luego de bañarse y comer un par de tostadas que Ron le llevó del comedor, se sintió más fuerte. No tenía sueño a pesar de no haber dormido en toda la noche, así que aprovechó que sus amigos sí cayeron rendidos en su cama para bajar a la enfermería.

El lugar estaba lleno, pero afortunadamente la mayoría no tenían heridas de gravedad, sólo un par de alumnos habían tenido que enviarse a San Mungo. Fue hasta la cama del fondo, una cama que muchas veces ocupó él con sus múltiples accidentes. Ahora era Snape quien la ocupaba. El profesor continuaba sin recuperar el conocimiento pero lucía un poco mejor que la última vez que le viera. Seguramente ya le habían realizado infinidad de hechizos revitalizantes.

Se acercó lo más silencioso que pudo, prefería que no despertara en esos momentos. Los demás pacientes también dormían, quizá bajo los efectos de pociones para recuperarse. Harry se atrevió a tomar la mano de Snape entre las suyas. Era una mano más grande que la de su príncipe, pero era el mismo calor.

— Las últimas horas he pasado por tantas emociones que no sé cómo es que sigo cuerdo. Pero me alegro que esta avalancha de sentimientos ocurriera así de rápido. —dijo susurrándole con cariño—. El impacto de saber quien eres ha quedado atrás, y me siento cómodo… no, no es comodidad, es regocijo. Soy feliz. Confío en ti, Snape, confío en mi príncipe.

Harry sonrió al admitirlo por primera vez, se inclinó besando la frente de Snape. Fue apenas un roce, no quería que despertara aún.

— Me gustaría quedarme contigo, y ser la primera persona que vieras al despertar. Pero no, tengo otros planes para nosotros, mi príncipe. Recupérate pronto.

Los dedos de Harry acomodaron el cabello de Snape, se sentía igual que cuando lo hacía con su príncipe y sonrió. No había ninguna diferencia entre ellos más que la edad, y eso no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Harry usó su capa de invisibilidad para seguir pendiente de la salud de Snape. Afortunadamente no pasaron más que un par de días cuando supo que había despertado. Enseguida bajó corriendo a la enfermería. Oculto en su capa y llevando consigo papel y tinta. Logró esconderse en la oficina de Madame Pomfrey, desde ahí podía ver hacia la cama de Snape.

  * _Hola, mi príncipe, sé que estás bien porque así lo notifican los informes, pero también porque mi corazón me lo dice. Quiero que sepas que no he hecho trampa, no te he buscado ni intentando descubrir tu identidad, me he portado bien.  
_



Harry envió la carta y sonrió al ver que aparecía frente a Snape. Éste miró a su alrededor, tenía la suficiente privacidad para leer y responder. Miró en su mesa de noche, alguien había dejado ahí un montón de pergaminos y tinta.

  * _Fuiste lo primero que pregunté cuando todo terminó. No sabes mi alegría al saber que estabas a salvo, era lo único que me importaba. Te amo.  
_



Harry lo vio enviando su carta que apareció enseguida frente a él. Cuando leyó las palabras _“Te amo”_ sonrió feliz al sentir que realmente lo creía, creía en el amor de Snape por él, y eso lo llenó de emoción porque lo amaba por igual.

  * _Debo decirte algo. ¿Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste? Dijiste que develarías tu identidad cuando todo pasara.  
_



Harry aguardó en su sitio, casi sin respirar, mientras veía a Snape escribir la respuesta.

  * _Lo haré.  
_



En ese momento vio que Snape dejaba que una lágrima resbalara libre por su mejilla luego de enviarle esa breve respuesta. Eso lo alarmó. No quería que sufriera por su culpa. Se apresuró a responder.

  * _No me lo digas. Dijiste que eso nos separaría y no quiero que pase. Te libero de tu promesa, mi príncipe. Prefiero seguir viviendo en un mundo de penumbras que en un mundo sin ti.  
_



Le alegró cuando Snape respiró aliviado mientras abrazaba la carta contra su pecho. Se tomó unos segundos antes de responderle.

  * _Te amo, no quiero perderte aunque para eso tenga que ser un desalmado que acepte tu generosidad. Gracias por no obligarme a cumplir.  
Este viernes nos volveremos a ver, no puedes imaginar cuánto deseo poder abrazarte y besarte hasta que amanezca.  
_



El joven Gryffindor sonrió mientras se apuraba a contestar.

  * _Esa promesa sí tienes que cumplírmela.  
_



Severus sonrió cuando leyó la respuesta de Harry. El ahora héroe mágico, estuvo seguro que nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera y le hacía feliz ser él quien lo consiguiera. ¡Y que apuesto lucía sin el gesto de dureza en su rostro! Tuvo que sostenerse del muro más próximo para no correr y lanzarse a la cama de Snape para besarlo.

Las clases se suspendieron el resto de la semana, Dumbledore otorgó licencia a algunos alumnos para ir a sus casas y reponerse de las heridas físicas y emocionales mientras el colegio retornaba a la normalidad. Esos días, Harry se desilusionó un poco al saber que Snape había sido dado de alta, ya no iba a poder verlo en la enfermería, y lo echaba mucho de menos.

Su único consuelo eran las cartas. En una de ellas, adjuntó un caldero de chocolate envuelto para regalo.

Al recibirlo, Snape miró sorprendido cómo Harry pudo enviar algo más grande y pesado que un pergamino sin imaginarse que gracias a ese hechizo pudo salvarle de Voldemort.

  * _Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme. Agrandar el portal para permitir el paso de un obsequio así requiere de mucha magia.  
Quisiera tanto poder estar contigo en estos momentos, y besarte hasta dejarte sin aliento.  
_



Harry miró la carta por varios minutos. Claro que también quería besar a su príncipe, pero sus sentimientos iban aumentando demasiado rápido desde que supiera su identidad. Su cuerpo necesitaba más que besos, quería a Snape destruyendo su virginidad, desintegrando su inocencia de niño y convirtiéndolo en un hombre.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama intentando no pensar demasiado en ello. Sin embargo, nada más de imaginar a Snape mordiendo su caldero y dejando que el relleno de whisky resbalara por las comisuras de sus labios… Se levantó apresurado, necesitaba una ducha bien fría.

Por fin llegó el viernes, Harry llegó puntual a su cita en la sala de menesteres. Esperó nervioso la llegada de su príncipe, hacía dos semanas de su última reunión y para él, parecían dos años. Cuando la puerta se abrió, corrió a abrazarlo. Fue un abrazo fuerte y prolongado, porque ya no era un admirador secreto, ahora sabía a quien abrazaba, y estaba feliz.

El príncipe respondió al abrazo de la misma manera, sin ninguna prisa por soltarse. El calor de Harry daba mucho más alivio a su cuerpo aún en recuperación que cualquiera de sus maravillosas pociones. Al cabo de un rato buscaron sus labios, y sin separarse, el príncipe guío a Harry hacia los mullidos almohadones junto al fuego azulado.

— Te extrañé mucho. —confesó Harry aceptando que su príncipe lo recostara y le mimara besándole por todo el rostro, cerró sus ojos sonriendo, disfrutando de las dulces caricias en su piel.

— Yo más. Te quiero, mi Harry, gracias por permitir que esto dure un poco más.

— Durará lo que tú quieras que dure, mi príncipe. Yo ya he tomado una decisión, te elegiré siempre, no me importa quien seas.

El príncipe suspendió los besos y volvió a sentarse. Harry se sentó a su lado sin insistir más. Sabía que Snape creía que lo odiaba, así que tendría que hacer algo por cambiar su opinión. Sin embargo, por el momento prefería ni mencionar su nombre, no sabía si al hacerlo se notaría que su tono de voz no era el mismo.

— Ron me dijo que escuchó que los Slytherin piensan enviar a Dumbledore una petición para que no se suspenda el torneo de Quidditch ¿en verdad lo harán?

— Sí, no puedo creer que no protesten por la suspensión de exámenes pero sí de un tonto juego.

Harry sonrió, y le alegró estar en penumbras para que su príncipe no lo notara. Ese era su Snape hablando con sinceridad, pero también su príncipe delatándose ser un Slytherin.

— Creí que te gustaba el Quidditch, príncipe.

— Me gusta verte jugar a ti, el juego no me importa nada. ¿Eso te decepciona?

— Claro que no, a mí no me gustan las pociones, pero…

— ¿Pero qué? —instó en que Harry continuara luego de guardar silencio abruptamente.

— Pero nada, solo que tengo que estudiarlas para ser un Auror ¿No?

Harry se mordió el labio conteniéndose de decir la verdadera frase _“Pero tú me encantas”._

— ¿Sabes, príncipe? Me alegro mucho que te hayas quedado en el colegio estos días libres. —continuó Harry sincero, pero presuroso por cambiar de tema.

— No hay otro lugar en el mundo que sea mejor que estar cerca de ti.

— Soy feliz que quieras estar conmigo. —dijo Harry deslizándose entre los brazos de su príncipe quien correspondió arropándolo amoroso—. Empiezo una nueva vida, sin nadie intentando matarme, no creí que estaría vivo para disfrutarlo y resulta que hasta tengo un novio que adoro.

— ¿Novio? —repitió bufando divertido—. Para ser sincero, esa palabra siempre me pareció cursi.

— Si no te gusta no la usaré más.

— No sé, me parecía cursi, hasta que lo escuché de tus labios.

Harry rió fuertemente.

— ¡Eso sí fue cursi, mi príncipe! —exclamó atacando a besos el cuello del otro chico.

El príncipe rió también, y terminaron revolcándose entre besos, risas y cosquillas. Olvidándose del mundo exterior que podía cuestionar su relación, ahora sólo eran un par de chicos inmensamente enamorados.

Al llegar el lunes las clases se reiniciaron. Harry estaba muy nervioso, tenía programada Pociones y sería la primera vez que estaría frente a frente con Snape sabiendo que lo amaba. No tenía idea si iba a poder disimular sus sentimientos. Pero no tuvo oportunidad de averiguarlo, Snape no se presentó, Dumbledore ocupó su lugar dando la clase, para beneplácito de todos los alumnos, menos uno de ellos.

En cuanto tuvo la primera oportunidad, envió una carta a su príncipe. Le preocupaba que hubiera podido tener una recaída en su salud.

  * _¿No te parece extraño que Dumbledore esté dando pociones? ¿Sabes dónde está Snape?  
_



Mientras esperaba la respuesta, el tiempo le pareció eterno aunque solo fueran pocos segundos los que pasaron hasta que apareció el pergamino.

  * _Si no lo sabes tú, que eres consentido del Director ¿porqué lo sabría yo?... es broma.  
Sólo será por esta semana, escuché que Dumbledore quiere asegurarse de que está bien para retomar sus actividades cotidianas.  
Supongo que estás feliz de no ver al amargado por unos días más.  
_



Eso le devolvió el alma al cuerpo. Sonrió decidido a seguir con ese juego.

  * _No sé.  
¿Qué voy a hacer con tantos calderos extra si no tengo a quien me los desaparezca?  
¿Es raro decir que quizá lo extrañe? No es necesario que respondas, ya sé que estoy loco.  
_



Harry suspiró entristecido. Adoraba a su príncipe, pero echaba de menos a Snape adulto. Iba a ser una semana muy larga. Sin embargo, la tarde del jueves, iba bajando apresurado las escaleras, había quedado de reunirse con Ron y Hermione a las orillas del lago para disfrutar de una tarde libre. Y de pronto, chocó con alguien que le provocó la sensación de un chapuzón de alegría.

No supo cómo se contuvo de abrazarlo. Por unos segundos se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Snape parecía haberse olvidado de su papel de profesor gruñón y sostuvo a Harry con cuidado evitándole caer por los escalones. Pero duró demasiado poco. El profesor retomó su gesto arisco mientras empujaba a Harry.

— Ya sabe que no debe correr por el castillo, Potter. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

A Harry no le importó escuchar las cuentas del reloj perdiéndose. Alcanzó a retener la mano de Snape antes de que éste se marchara.

— La guerra terminó ¿porqué no terminamos también la nuestra?

Severus entornó los ojos con desconfianza. Se liberó hostilmente, y Harry sintió una gran tristeza por ello. Parecía que sería un trabajo difícil romper sus barreras.

— Puede burlarse de mí con sus amigos, Potter, pero no intente hacerlo en mi propia cara. —le recriminó Snape—. No hay nada peor que la falsa bondad de los héroes.

— No soy tu héroe, Snape. —insistió Harry apresurándose a ponerse frente al profesor y así evitar que siguiera huyendo—. No tengo porqué fingir nada ante ti. ¿Porqué sigues poniendo pretextos entre nosotros? Ya no tienes que aparentar que me odias.

— ¿Aparentar? —escupió despectivo—. Que soberbia, Potter, ¡que soberbia!

— De acuerdo, entonces si tú lo dices tengo que creerlo. Me odias, bien. Ahora tienes que saber que yo no te odio a ti, y que esperaré el momento en que decidas aceptar que existimos personas que nos importas.

— Muy conmovedor. —musitó sarcástico—. Ahora que ya cumplió su buena acción del día ¿puede hacerse a un lado y dejarme continuar mi camino? Tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer, como ver el pasto crecer.

Harry se apartó para dejarlo libre, pero cuando creyó que Snape se marcharía, lo que sucedió es que el profesor le empujó contra un rincón acorralándolo con su cuerpo. Escuchó la risa de Peeves y por encima del hombro del profesor vio al poltergeist con una cubeta inundando el lugar de una sustancia amarilla viscosa.

No pudo evitarlo, aprovechó la oportunidad, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Snape y le rodeó por la cintura como si fuera un movimiento muy casual e inocente. Podía sentir su respiración agitada, su corazón latiendo desaforado y estaba seguro que no era debido a Peeves. Estuvieron en esa posición por más tiempo del necesario. El Poltergeist ya había desaparecido por otro corredor.

Snape fue el primero en separarse, pero no fue brusco ni apresurado. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse sin que existiera esa barrera que el profesor se obstinaba en colocar entre ellos.

— Gracias. —dijo Harry sonriéndole.

— Solo le ahorré un baño extra. —respondió arqueando los ojos.

Harry quería seguir hablando con él pero Snape giró sobre sus talones alejándose, ahora sí con prisa, quizá rabioso por haberse puesto en situación de riesgo. Sin embargo, Harry quedó sonriendo, esperanzado en que un día lograría que se animara a confesarle que era su príncipe.

Y mientras eso sucedía, tenía algo en qué entretenerse, aprovecharía el tiempo para preparar algo muy distintivo para su encuentro del viernes con su príncipe. No fue muy fácil que el club luciera especial si todo debía continuar en penumbras, cualquier luz podría poner a Snape en alerta desconfiando de sus intenciones. Así que lo hizo fue invocar el hechizo del techo del comedor, de tal manera que hubiese la ilusión de estar bajo las estrellas.

Junto a la chimenea, extendió una manta donde colocó más calderos de chocolate con diversos rellenos, desde los cremosos, de malvavisco verde y los de licor y whiskey. También bocadillos diversos, jugos, y sobre todo té negro. Se había tomado el tiempo de vigilar a Snape en el comedor logrando descubrir que esa clase de té era su favorito.

Cuando el príncipe llegó y vio que la escasa luz de las llamas azules delataba el banquete, esbozó una sonrisa. Así que no era el único que se acordaba que aquella noche era especial.

Se sentó junto a Harry para besarlo unos segundos antes de darle un paquete que colocó en sus manos.

— No olvidaste que hace un año me enviaste tu primera carta. —musitó Harry palpando el regalo—. ¿Qué es?

— Tendrás que averiguarlo cuando puedas ver.

— Debí haberlo esperado de mi príncipe tramposo. —dijo feliz, prometiéndose que sería lo primero que haría cuando salieran de ahí.

— Así que has preparado toda una celebración, ¿eh?

El príncipe tomó un trozo de queso y aceitunas para enseguida escoger otro caldero de chocolate, sonrió al morderlo y sentir la crema brotar a raudales.

— Hacía años que no comía tanto de estos. —comentó divertido.

— ¿Años?

— Es una forma de hablar. —se apresuró a aclarar—. Fueron mis preferidos cuando niño y creí que nunca los volvería a probar hasta que me enviaste uno.

El príncipe se inclinó para alcanzar una servilleta, pero Harry lo interceptó buscando sus labios ahora con sabor mentolado.

— Ya son mis preferidos también. —jadeó el joven Gryffindor sin dejar de besar y lamer los restos cremosos de la barbilla de Snape.

El príncipe gimió disfrutando de la audacia de Harry, pero la intensidad de los besos fue incrementándose y tornándose atrevidos. Harry lucía ansioso, empujó al príncipe hacia el suelo alfombrado restregando sus cuerpos como nunca antes lo había hecho.

— Harry, espera… —pidió el príncipe luchando por zafarse—… debemos detenernos.

— ¿Porqué, mi príncipe? Quiero estar contigo, sueño cada noche con dar este paso y hoy es un buen día para hacerlo.

— ¿Porque cumplimos un año de escribirnos?

— No, porque te amo.

— Nunca lo habías dicho. —dijo con voz conmovida, aunque Harry usaba palabras como “te adoro” o “me gustas” había dejado claro que lo quería y lo consideraba su novio, no sabía cuánto había deseado escuchar esas palabras de su boca.

— Quería decírtelo desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero quería hacerlo mirándote a los ojos. Ahora sé que no lo necesito porque escucho tu corazón acelerado como el mío, porque te siento desearme tanto como yo te deseo… Te amo, mi príncipe, y te necesito como al aire, mi cuerpo te desea, le duele no ser tuyo aún y está en tus manos resolverlo.

— Oh joder, Harry… no sigas, no sé si pueda soportar más tiempo.

— Te amo —repitió Harry buscando ansioso la boca de Snape—. ¡Te amo con cada fibra de mi ser, te amo, te amo, tómame ya mismo!

El príncipe se esforzó por recuperar el control, pero la voz ansiosa de Harry diciéndole que lo amaba era superior a sus fuerzas. No podía resistirse más. Harry estaba caliente, y él ya no podía ni pensar. Fue imposible seguir luchando y entonces se vio a sí mismo desnudando el cuerpo de Harry y deshaciéndose de su propia ropa.

Besó cada centímetro de piel que sus dedos descubrían, y los jadeos de placer de Harry incrementaban más y más sus deseos. Hubiera querido verlo, conocer cada rasgo de su anatomía, pero saborearlo era mucho mejor. Sabía que era la primera vez de Harry pero no quiso detenerse a pensar en eso. Hundió su rostro en su intimidad, oliéndolo y probándolo, humedeciendo con su boca aquel pequeño orificio que prometía una cueva de placer. Harry se arqueó al sentir la lengua preparándolo, su pelvis se removía ansiosa.

— Entra. —suplicó anhelante—. Te necesito hasta el fondo, mi príncipe.

Snape le ayudó a levantar un poco más su cadera, se colocó y lentamente fue forzando las núbiles paredes que le recibieron con calor y humedad. Contuvo un grito de placer.

Estaba dentro del cuerpo de Harry… estaba haciendo suyo a alguien que amaba y lo amaba. Se inclinó para besarlo mientras iba empujando poco a poco hasta llegar al fondo.

Harry se ayudó con sus piernas apresando el cuerpo de su príncipe. El dolor de recibir el endurecido falo pasó más rápido de lo que creyó y en poco rato ya todo era placer. Las embestidas del príncipe lo hicieron conocer la gloria, tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar su nombre y solo seguir jadeando.

Él fue el primero en estallar, su cuerpo convulsionó en un fuerte orgasmo y eso provocó que sus músculos estrecharan violentamente el pene de Snape quien gritó desaforado. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan apretado. No tardó mucho en vaciarse dentro de Harry. Eso sí era la primera vez que lo hacía. Si llegó a la cama con alguien antes en su vida, ya no lo recordaba, y se alegró que un momento así de íntimo sólo se atreviera hacerlo con él.

Se dejó caer a un lado, aún respirando agitado pero sintiéndose inmensamente feliz. Notó que Harry acercaba una manta para cubrirlos, y luego se abrazó a él buscando su calor. Se quedó dormido escuchando a Harry repitiéndole que lo amaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Snape sintió el cuerpo aún desnudo de Harry durmiendo a su lado y entonces todo lo ocurrido llegó a su mente ya despierta.

— No, no, no, esto no pudo haber pasado. —se lamentó mientras empezaba a vestirse apresurado.

Harry despertó con el movimiento, vio la silueta del príncipe terminando de ponerse su ropa para ponerse a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Su respiración era desesperada lo que alarmó a Harry.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué estás tan alterado?

La figura se detuvo pero continuaba batallando para respirar, intentó decir algo pero le fue imposible, volvió a moverse angustiado. Harry decidió vestirse también, comprendió que Snape estaba sufriendo una especie de ataque de pánico.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento con todas mis fuerzas, Harry! ¡Esto no debió pasar, no debió pasar!

— Espera, necesito que te tranquilices, no hicimos nada malo.

— ¡Es que tú no entiendes! —gritó angustiado—. ¡Es aberrante, totalmente monstruoso haberme aprovechado de ti! ¡Sabía que iba a terminar mal, sabía que esta locura terminaría saliéndoseme de las manos!

Harry intentó abrazarlo para calmarle pero el príncipe retrocedió dirigiéndose a la puerta. Comprendió que si no hacía algo, Snape se torturaría por siempre.

— ¡Sé quien eres! —gritó de improviso.

El príncipe se detuvo al escucharlo, Harry podía sentirlo contener la respiración, supo que debía seguir hablando y no darle oportunidad a esa mente atormentada para seguir castigándose.

— Sé quién eres. —repitió Harry modulando su voz para darle confianza—. No has hecho nada malo, yo he querido hacerlo porque te amo. Te amo, Severus Snape.

Harry se inclinó para tomar su varita y encender la luz. Sonrió al ver la imagen de su profesor como lo conoció en las imágenes del pensadero. Snape le miraba incrédulo, totalmente aturdido. Harry aprovechó su confusión para acercarse un par de pasos más.

— ¿Puedes volver a tu imagen normal? Amo a mi príncipe pero creo que debo hablar con mi profesor.

Severus asintió, su respiración iba regularizándose. Sacó su varita para agrandar un poco su ropa antes de formular un hechizo que le regresó a su apariencia real.

La mirada de Harry no cambió, para él seguía siendo la misma persona, porque lo era, y porque ambas imágenes le gustaban por igual. Invitó a Snape a regresar a sentarse frente a la chimenea y el profesor lo hizo en silencio. No pudo hablar hasta después de beber un vaso entero de jugo.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —quiso saber, tenía la vista fija en el vaso vacío.

— Desde el día de la batalla.

Harry procedió a contarle por lo que había pasado desde entonces. Snape le escuchó pacientemente, sin poder creer que no estuviera recibiendo reclamos ni gritos de odio y furia. La voz de Harry era suave, tranquila… enamorada.

— Por eso te liberé de tu promesa, Severus, ya no necesitaba que me dijeras quién eras porque ya sabía la verdadera identidad de mi príncipe detrás del pergamino, y estaba feliz por mi descubrimiento. Además, tenía mucho miedo que salieras huyendo como estuviste a punto de hacerlo hace unos pocos minutos.

— Eres menor de edad. —apuntó con amargura—. No tenía derecho a profanar tu inocencia, me dejé llevar, me olvidé que no era un chico de tu edad y… nada, por más manchas que tenga mi pasado, ninguna se compara con lo que acabo de hacer.

— Yo sabía con quién estaba haciendo el amor, Severus, fue consensual absolutamente. Y para efectos legales, tenías mi edad cuando nos acostamos, pero si he de serte sincero, me importa un rábano que seas mayor, en un par de meses cumpliré diecisiete y nadie tiene porqué enterarse lo que tú y yo hacemos en la intimidad.

Snape negó incrédulo para después sumirse en un profundo silencio. Su rostro desencajado y triste preocupó a Harry.

— ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

— ¿Eh? ¿Porqué habría de estarlo? —preguntó despertando de la oscuridad de sus pensamientos.

— Porque no te confesé enseguida que ya sabía quién eras.

— ¿Después de lo que yo te hice? ¿Con qué cara podría recriminarte nada?

Harry sonrió ligeramente, se acercó un poco más a Severus, cuidando de no hacer movimientos demasiado bruscos y evitar que se alejara.

— ¿Sabes qué me hiciste? —cuestionó llevando su mano a la mejilla de su profesor haciéndole girar el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos—. Me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te amo.

— Amas a tu príncipe.

— ¡Qué eres tú, tonto! —afirmó aproximándose para rozar con sus labios la nariz de Snape, fue esperanzador que el profesor no lo rechazara, al contrario, Snape cerró los ojos jadeando complacido.

Harry aprovechó la disponibilidad y deslizó sus labios a los de Snape y luego por sus mejillas, su rostro, su cuello. Los gemidos del profesor lo encendieron de inmediato, era más graves que los de su príncipe, pero igual de excitantes y enloquecedores.

— Harry… esto tiene que terminar. —musitó Snape, pero seguía sin apartarse, así que Harry tampoco lo hizo.

— Dame una razón válida.

— Porque es lo que siempre creí que sucedería.

— Te equivocaste. Admítelo.

Para entonces, Harry ya había logrado recostar a Snape sobre la alfombra, consiguió hacerse un espacio entre sus piernas frotando sus intimidades para entonces calientes y endurecidas.

— Sería el error más hermoso de mi vida.

— Severus, hazme el amor nuevamente. —suplicó Harry mordisqueando la oreja de su profesor—. Quiero que seas tú, mi hostil profesor, el hombre más excitante que he conocido, quien me llene y haga gritar de placer… quiero poder decir tu nombre mientras me corro por ti.

— Oh demonios. —gruñó extasiado—. Debo haber enloquecido, aún estoy a tiempo de irme y rectificar mi error… pero no puedo. ¡Maldición, no quiero!

Harry sintió cómo Snape le hizo girar para aprisionarlo él contra el suelo. Su corazón brincó de alegría, al fin la última barrera de Severus había caído y tuvo esperanza de que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante.

Lo dejó tomar el control. Lo dejó besarlo, morderlo, rasgar su ropa con fuerza, mientras él jadeaba y disfrutaba de la ferocidad de Snape. Era delicioso sentir sus manos grandes recorriéndolo, a veces con delicadeza, a veces sintiendo sus dedos marcándose en su piel, todo era cada vez más delicioso.

Y cuando lo sintió entrar en su cuerpo sus ojos se abrieron fascinados, era más grande y grueso que su príncipe, contuvo la respiración por el dolor, pero era un dolor que le incrementó el placer, notó que Snape sabía de la diferencia del tamaño, fue más lentamente adentrándose hasta el fondo que como lo había hecho siendo el príncipe.

Harry lo jaló del cuello para besarlo cuando por fin se sintió totalmente lleno. Movió su pelvis avisando que estaba listo para lo mejor, Severus comprendió, se deslizó un poco hacia afuera y luego arremetió con fuerza. Harry se arqueó hundiendo sus uñas en la espalda del profesor.

— Oh, por todos los dioses. —jadeó al borde del deleite, completamente maravillado ante la magnitud del placer—. Severus Snape… eres delicioso, párteme en dos si es necesario pero sigue estocándome hasta el fondo.

Snape gruñó excitado, empezó una serie de furiosas embestidas al ver que Harry las soportaba muy bien. Empleó toda la fuerza que era capaz, disfrutando del roce de las apretadas paredes que le rodeaban. Hacerlo en forma de príncipe había sido gloriosa, pero en su apariencia real era celestial.

Y más que el placer físico de su miembro, deliraba por los jadeos de Harry, su voz ahogada pidiendo más, llamándolo por su nombre una y otra vez. Puso todo su empeño en durar todo lo posible aún cuando sintió que su cuerpo se mojó con el esperma de su alumno, él siguió empujando y empujando, mientras Harry siguiera pidiendo más, él le complacería.

Hasta que por fin, Harry le estrechó con fuerza haciéndolo llegar al límite. No recordaba haber expulsado tanto semen en su vida, el interior de Harry se inundó haciéndolo chorrear hacia el exterior y provocando deliciosos sonidos húmedos mientas continuaban moviéndose.

Cuando Harry sintió la intención de Severus de abandonar su cuerpo, le retuvo rodeándole la cadera con las piernas, sujetó su rostro mirando los ojos negros que le observaban aún con las pupilas dilatadas.

— Antes de que salgas de mí, Severus, quiero que te grabes este momento en la memoria. Te amo, y cada vez que me veas en los corredores o en clases, tienes que saberlo, Harry Potter es tuyo, tuyo en cuerpo y alma, tuyo por siempre y para siempre. Gracias por haberme enviado esa primera carta, gracias por enamorarme de ti, gracias por amarme.

Severus no supo qué decir, era demasiado para ser real, pero lo aceptaba. Besó a Harry demostrándole el amor que había nacido en él sin buscarlo, simplemente porque Harry era capaz de llegar a cualquier corazón, incluso al suyo.

Se recostó a su lado, respirando tranquilo. Si tenía que ir a Azkaban o ver la decepción en ojos de Dumbledore, si tenía que recibir la repulsión del mundo mágico, lo haría. Nada importaba. Atrajo a Harry contra su cuerpo, él era lo único por lo que ya no podría vivir, por su Harry.

Durmieron por un par de horas más, y cuando Severus despertó y no sintió a Harry a su lado, su corazón se estrujó dolorosamente por un segundo, pero luego lo vio ahí, sentado muy cerca. Había abierto su regalo y lo miraba embelesado.

Harry notó que Snape había despertado y sonrió al mirarlo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de emoción.

— ¿Cómo la encontraste? —dijo mostrando la primera carta del príncipe enmarcada—. No sabes cuánto me arrepentí de no haberla cuidado, creí que los elfos la habrían desechado.

Snape se sentó a su lado, por primera vez en su vida sus mejillas se encendieron.

— Lo siento, creo que en verdad he sido un acosador. Fui a tu dormitorio durante las vacaciones, dormí en tu cama embriagándome con tu aroma, creyendo que nunca sería mío. La encontré en tu buró.

— Es bastante escalofriante. —respondió divertido y sin ofenderse—. Pero me gusta.

— ¿Me perdonas por las estupideces que hice?

— Te perdonaría si fuera algo que me molestara, pero no es así, puedes seguir acosándome cada que quieras.

Harry besó a Snape en la mejilla pero éste buscó sus labios besándolo largamente. Aún estaban desnudos y parecía algo tan normal, profesor y alumno besándose a escondidas, mientras a esa hora el resto del colegio seguía haciendo su vida normal.

Al separarse, Severus exhaló hondo, su rostro volvió a adquirir un semblante serio. Buscó las manos de Harry para apresarlas con las suyas.

— Te amo, Harry. —dijo provocando una sonrisa en el rostro más joven.

— Me gusta escucharlo de ti, siendo tú.

— Pues te amo, y quisiera demostrártelo a todas horas, pero…

— Pero debemos guardar el secreto. —le interrumpió comprensivo—. Lo entiendo, Severus, aún quedan semanas antes de que cumpla mi mayoría de edad, y nos espera todo un año en que seguirás siendo mi profesor, no quiero darte problemas.

— ¿Sabes? Creí que cuando me descubrieras serías tú mismo quien pediría mi destitución como profesor y me enviaría a Azkaban, lo cual habría aceptado sin protestar, después de todo nada importaría. Pero ahora, ir a Azkaban significaría separarme de ti y de solo pensarlo me aterra. Te prometo que, si cuando te aburras de mí quieres delatarme, cumpliré la condena que me impongas.

— ¿Sigues con eso? Bueno, entonces considérame tu Azkaban, seré tu prisión, Severus Snape porque creo que es más probable que seas tú quien se aburra de mí.

Severus se rió, incrédulo y feliz, y para Harry su risa fue la comprobación de que jamás dejaría de amarlo, podría verlo radiante cada día de su vida sin aburrirse.

Empezaron a hacer planes, y eso fue maravilloso, sus primeros planes como una pareja formal. Decidieron seguir viéndose cada viernes en ese lugar, Snape con su apariencia de joven, para evitar riesgos, hasta terminar el ciclo escolar. Para Harry resultó complicado no sonreír demasiado cuando veía a su profesor, Snape estaba más acostumbrado a fingir así que intentó ayudarle no fomentando demasiados encuentros, aunque durante clases no podía evitar intercambiar miradas con su alumno, aprovechando que los demás casi ni se atrevían a levantar el rostro.

Los Slytherin consiguieron su propósito de no suspender el Quidditch, pero al final fue Gryffindor quien consiguió el trofeo. Aún sobre su escoba, Harry voló hacia Snape en la grada de profesores e invitados ofreciéndole la snitch dorada.

— ¿Qué haces? —gruñó Snape entre dientes sin tomar la pelotita.

— Te dije que un día te la daría. Tú sólo tómala y haz tu actuación, créeme que todos dirán que soy un idiota. Lo que no saben es que soy un idiota enamorado.

Snape se esforzó por no reír, hizo su acostumbrado gesto de fastidio mientras arrebataba de mala gana la pelotita de la mano de Harry. El joven Gryffindor tuvo razón en no temer. La mayoría lo consideró un idiota por creer que Snape se lo agradecería, pero hubo quienes creyeron que su acción fue un intento de humillar al jefe de la casa vencida.

Nadie sospechó el real vínculo entre ellos. Mucho menos sospecharon que esa noche, la snitch revoloteaba siendo el único testigo de la entrega entre dos personas que no se cansaban de amarse.

Las vacaciones fueron los planes que más entusiasmaron a Harry. Ya no tenía ningún motivo para pasarlas con sus tíos y Severus le propuso viajaran juntos a donde nadie les conociera. Pensó que sería difícil convencer a Ron de querer pasar tiempo a solas y no viajar a la madriguera, pero no fue así, su amigo también tenía sus propios planes ahora que empezaba una relación con Hermione.

Snape usó su apariencia de joven para viajar con Harry, así no llamarían demasiado la atención, y si eran vistos por magos no descubrirían su identidad. Después de todo, solo Remus y Dumbledore podrían reconocerlo por lo que se mantendrían alejados de ellos. El apuro más divertido fue cuando se encontraron a Arthur y Molly en Francia, a dónde habían viajado a conocer a los padres de Hermione y tuvieron que acudir a una cena donde estarían todos.

Harry les presentó a Snape como su novio, usaron el segundo nombre del profesor y para su diversión, nadie le reconoció y lo aceptaron de inmediato. Esa noche no dejaron de reír recordando la complacencia de los Weasley acerca de la nueva relación de Harry, incluso Ron consiguió un interesante oponente en su juego de ajedrez por lo que simpatizó de inmediato con el novio de su mejor amigo.

Harry estaba seguro que nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida. Convivir con Severus era más fácil de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar, incluso en sus discrepancias lograban llegar a un acuerdo sin ninguna complicación. No había noche en que no terminaran enredados bajo las mantas, a veces Severus no cambiaba su apariencia y para Harry era maravilloso poder hacer el amor tanto con su príncipe como con el hombre al que adoraba. Era afortunado, lo sabía y lo agradecía cada instante de su vida.

Por eso, creyó que cuando las vacaciones terminaran iba a sufrir demasiado, sin embargo, cuando aún faltaba una semana para iniciar las clases Severus ya debía regresar al colegio y organizar el nuevo curso, Harry aceptó la separación con tranquilidad. No temía separarse de Snape porque no había duda en su corazón de que estaban destinados a seguir juntos y que Severus lo sabía.

Se despidieron sin lágrimas pero sí con muchos besos y promesas de planes para poder seguir su relación aquel último año escolar sin ser descubiertos. Les esperaban infinidad de emociones y travesuras, quizá alguno que otro riesgo, pero ambos eran expertos en salirse con la suya y sabían que llegarían al final sin que nadie se enterara que un alumno no dormía siempre en su cama.

Iban a divertirse cuando surgiera el rumor de haber visto un estudiante desconocido aparecerse en las penumbras de los corredores para luego desaparecer sin ser identificado. Nadie sabía quién espació el rumor, pero se decía que era el fantasma de un príncipe buscando a su amor eterno.

Sin embargo, el mayor misterio que habría aquel año escolar, es que algunos juraban haber visto al profesor de pociones sonreír sin motivo aparente.

Sólo Harry sabría que eso no era una leyenda, que detrás de esa sonrisa, como detrás del pergamino, estaba alguien que lo amaba, y sonreiría también.

**FIN**

Notas finales:

Muchas gracias por haber leído y comentado esta historia alegrando mi día  
Espero les haya gustado el final

Mil besos y nos veremos en otra ocasión!  
Los quiero!


End file.
